Opposite Day
by anxofdoom
Summary: Austin accidentally reveals his feelings for Ally, but covers it up with one pathetic excuse: "Happy Opposite Day". Will it eventually backfire on him? Auslly: Austin & Ally. One-shot. R&R!


"Dawson."

"Moon."

"I really like what you're wearing, Ally. It makes you look pretty," Austin said before he could stop himself. Ally was wearing a black flowery dress with an orange mini-cardigan. It was her usual style, and it was uniquely Ally.

"Really?" Ally asked, feeling herself blush furiously. It meant so much coming from Austin.

"Happy Opposite Day!" Austin said quickly, before attempting to run away. Unfortunately for him, Ally was quick enough, seizing him by the shoulders and hitting him lightly. This was so typically Austin. One moment, he could bring her mood above the clouds, and the next, he could make her feel like crap.

_Nice save_, Austin told himself. He had never admitted it to anyone, not even his best friend Dez, considering that the redhead had a tendency to blurt out secrets, even though it wasn't intentional. An example would be in 4th grade, when Austin had told Dez that he still slept with a teddy bear named Sally. When Austin was trying to impress a girl, coincidentally named Sally, the girl had turned him down. Dez, being the best friend, instinctively defended his best friend, saying, "Hey! Don't you dare turn Austin down. Austin here is a cool dude and he really really really likes you. He even sleeps with a teddy bear named Sally! That's how dedicated he is to you and you should really –" By then, Austin had turned red and slapped his hand over Dez's mouth. Sally just looked at him like he was some kind of freakish stalker. He never had a date for the next two years thanks to the humiliation.

Anyway, Austin really really really liked Ally. They had only known each other for three months, but they had grown so close, it seemed like they had known each other for their entire lives. Three months was enough to know that Ally was a music genius, straight A student, lover of romantic comedy movies and a hater of horror movies. He knew all the habits, such as Ally hiding her face with her hair when she was embarrassed, biting her lips and talking gibberish when she was nervous, her terrible yet cute way of dancing, getting impatient when she had a tune stuck in her head and wanted to write it down. She was beautiful, smart, funny, cute, nice, kind, sweet, everything he could ever want in a girl. Unfortunately for him, she probably didn't feel the same way about him. Because he had competition: Dallas Centineo.

"Oh Austin, you're so funny! You know what, it's people like you who _don't _ sicken me!" Ally said in between hits.

"Really?" Austin smirked.

"No! Happy Opposite Day!" Ally said with gritted teeth.

Austin's face fell. For a skinny girl, Ally sure had a lot of strength in her. His back was starting to ache as he tried to squirm away. After a few tries, he finally broke free and ran out of the Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p>Three hours and a very soothing and relaxing massage by Sensei Matsu (Miami's best masseuse) later, Austin sauntered into the Sonic Boom, his favourite hangout ever since he met Ally.<p>

He heard a piano playing from the second floor, accompanied by a beautiful melodious female voice. Curious, he went up the stairs to listen.

He found Ally singing her heart out, her fingers dancing swiftly on the keyboard of the piano, composing a beautiful ballad.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

Austin was staring at her in awe as he leaned against the doorframe, not daring to even move an inch or he would disrupt her songwriting process. He couldn't help but wonder who the song was about. Who would think that Ally Dawson was stupid and useless? She was the exact opposite of that. She was smart, hardworking, efficient, funny, nice, gorgeous… Everything he could want.

_I'm a mess in the dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

Ally was definitely not a mess in a dress. She looked good in dresses. In fact, she looked good in anything. She could probably even make Lady Gaga's meat dress look good. Not that she would ever wear it though, she was a vegan.

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_You can't take me any place_

Austin chuckled. Loads of people thought that Ally was boring, her being an introvert and all, but in fact, she was the most interesting person he had ever met. She had the strangest habits and ideas. That's one of the reasons he fell for her. Moody? True, Ally did have mood-swings. One moment she could be the happiest person on the face of the entire Earth, and the next, she could be the most depressed person alive. But these only happened to her when Austin said something demoralizing to her. He couldn't help but look down at his feet and feel a sense of remorse washing over him.

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

'_cause I always give it away_

That was true. But that was the cutest thing about Ally Dawson. When she was telling a joke and accidentally spilled the answer, her face would flush red and she'd do the cute covering-her-face-with-her-hair-and-squatting-down-to-hide-her-face thing. Why did she have to be so dang cute?

It finally dawned on Austin. He was the "**you**" in her song! He had caused her to write a song about her flaws. He mentally punched himself.

Ally finally played the last chord, smiling to herself. Austin couldn't help himself from giving her a round of applause, which caused her to jump.

"Austin? What… Why… When… How long have you been standing there?" Ally asked in obvious shock.

"Long enough. Look, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I didn't mean them. It was just all part of gwtwnngyowatntn," Austin explained, mumbling the last few words.

"Thank you, I forgive you. What's the last part?" Ally asked, curiously. Her heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour – if not a thousand.

"I said, I just wanted to get yuratntn," Austin mumbled again.

Ally finally heard him this time. She couldn't help but let a beatific grin take over her face.

"What's that, Austin?" she asked mockingly.

"I SAID, I JUST WANTED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION! Gosh Al, are you deaf?" Austin finally confessed.

"I heard you loud and clear, I just wanted to hear you say it," Ally said with a huge grin.

They stood there avoiding each other's gaze in awkward silence. Millions of thoughts were running through Austin's head. _Should I confess to her? I've already told her half the truth anyway. But she was teasing me! I don't think she likes me. But she __has__ to feel something, right? I mean, I'm Austin Moon, overnight internet sensation! Girls fawn over me! Ally isn't like other girls though. She's different. She's unique. She's Ally._

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard of the saying 'boys pull a girls pigtails only because they like her'?"

Ally nodded.

"That's exactly why I kept teasing you."

Ally grinned. But was he for real? "Austin, I'm flattered, but is this some kind of Opposite Day joke?"

Austin shook his head. He brought his right hand to Ally's left cheek, and used his left hand to tilt Ally's chin so that her eyes met his. He closed his eyes slowly, and so did Ally. They leaned forward and met each other halfway. Austin could feel a sudden electric current surge through his body, in a pleasant way. The way their lips moved against each other was so perfect, so synchronized. What they had was something special. After what felt like centuries, they finally pulled apart, and were unfortunately brought back to reality.

"Ally, I love you. I always have, since day one. Well, technically, day two, since the first day I met you, you were screaming at me about your song. But yeah, I've loved you since the day you crashed the Ellen show," Austin heard himself babble. He couldn't believed it. He just kissed Ally Dawson, the girl of his dreams. It was so surreal. There were only three words to describe that kiss: A MAZ ING.

Ally couldn't help but smile. "I love you, Austin Moon," she replied. She had been waiting for this moment for ages, and it had finally come true. It felt like her Cinderella moment.

It was time for the next step. "Ally Dawson, will you be… I mean, turn into… I mean transform into…. Wait, I mean be… Yeah, will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked. He had rehearsed saying this line to Ally hundreds of times to mirrors, photographs, and even to Dez. But it was way harder when speaking to the real Ally. She just had this effect on him. He liked to call it the Ally effect.

"No," she said softly with a mischievous grin. Austin felt his heart stop, and tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. Ally immediately felt guilty when she saw his face drop.

"Happy Opposite Day, Moon," she said gently, pulling him in for another kiss.

**THE END!**

_Author's note: I was actually trying to write a multi-chapter for Austin & Ally, but for some reason, this one-shot kept playing in my head over and over again, and I couldn't get it out. So here it is! I hope you liked it. I'm going to start working on a multi-chapter really soon! Let me know your comments, thoughts and criticism guys! I think __Opposite Day__ ended on a nice note, so I shan't need to write an epilogue _

_Oh, and regarding the two-shot I posted yesterday (__Operation Austin & Ally__), I will start working on the epilogue pretty soon too! You can suggest a scenario for the epilogue if you want to!_

_P/S: I'm terrible at writing kissing scenes because I have no idea what if feels like to be kissed. I'm almost 16 years old and I haven't even had my first kiss yet. Pathetic, right?_


End file.
